No Time
by DixieMame
Summary: Another DP related 100 Challenge. Nicolai Technus falls victim to his hated weakness, 'emotions', with a simple kidnapping.


_Another 100 challenge thing,this being 24. No Time. _

This pairing, which I now fully support,came from my good friend Neo Yi. This also stemmed from a fun role play I had with her.

Please don't flame if you don't approve the pairing,that's just dumb.

Bit of matureness, concerning person just coming from a shower...but no sex, trust me, I'd blush to death if I tried to write that XD And you can decide wether they are napping near the end or having fun times...shuttin' up now.

All characters belong to Danny Phantom and Butch Hartman.

_

* * *

_

The time seemed to pass very slowly. One second dripped into the next, hesitating like a pinch of sand in an hourglass. It felt as if you could take a long slumber in this period, and wake up only to discover it had been less than five minutes. At that moment, it felt like the time between when this had started and right then and there was centuries long.

However, Nicolai Technus , being nearly half-machine, could easily say that it had been forty-seven days, nineteen hours, thirty-five minutes, and twenty-eight point two seconds.

Yet it boggled the mind the difference of how long the time felt, and what it really was. Then again, as of late, nothing was really making sense anymore. It frustrated him to no end. Ever since this mission had started, the plan had been wrought with mistakes. However, he figured he had only himself to blame. This was his so-called brilliant master plan, after all.

It had seemed simple enough.

First, capture Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton, elder sister to Daniel Phantom, his arch-nemesis.

Second, lead him on a wild-goose chase around the globe, wearing him out until a proper moment had been achieved, and he could not only attack the Phantom, but also successfully destroy him.

Third, gloat in wonderful glory, and then create some sort of scheme to take over the world. Details would come later. The important thing was destroying the Phantom.

The first step had been completed beautifully. Of course, there had been plenty of resistance on Jazz's part, but he had managed to kidnap her, and make her his unwilling prisoner. Unfortunately, he had not exactly thought out what to do with her. Oh, how she would complain! She had to go to the bathroom, she had to eat, she had to drink…the list just went on and on. How annoying humans could be.

He knew he had to keep her alive in order for the Phantom to keep pursuing him, so he managed to keep up with these demands. He had also managed to keep the Phantom chasing him, from city to city. Yet things still continued to escalate in maters he was unprepared for. Her clothes would rip, and he'd have to get new ones. She'd get bored, and he'd have to find a source of entertainment. He hadn't realized the orders were going beyond the necessary standard one needed to live.

Despite his ongoing gripe about the weakness of emotions, he hadn't noticed this switch of demands. It was more than just making sure that she was alive. It was making sure she was satisfied.

Why he could care over such a thing, even this mastermind couldn't figure out.

Jazz had managed to pull some surprises of her own. On occasion, he had left a few of his devices alone, and she would sneak over, attempting to hack into them. He always managed to catch her in the act, but he had to admit, he was impressed. To think any human would have such an understanding of technology! She had simply replied that, with crazy ghost-hunters as parents, she had been surrounded by complicated machinery ever since she had been born. Occasionally, to save herself from their haywire gear, she had taught herself how to turn them off, or manipulate it all together.

Satisfaction and respect. Technus had hoped these would be the last of the surprises he'd get because of her.

Of course they weren't.

She had just finished showering, but had forgotten her change of clothing outside of the bathroom. She called out for Technus, and, with a reluctant grumble, he had. But he ignored her instructions not to look inside as he handed them over.

The sight of his wet naked prisoner clutching onto a white towel that barely covered most of her was enough to over heat several electrical devices on him. That included one device certainly not electrical in the technological sense.

After the strange staring contest that occurred in the bathroom, Jazz finally grabbed her clothes, and shoved him out, leaving him to these new, strange thoughts.

That had been ten days, six hours, fourteen minutes, and fifty-five seconds ago. It was perhaps the biggest thing he had ever focused on in the memory space in his brain.

It had been a whirlwind of emotions since then.

Currently, since the moment of capture, as stated before, it had been forty-seven days, nineteen hours, thirty-five minutes, and twenty-eight point two seconds. Technically fifty-six seconds now, due to the walk down memory lane.

He turned over, and analyzed the body next to him. He knew she was in that small moment of being awake before actually opening her eyes. It took a few more seconds, but she finally looked at him. She reached out, and removed a trace of white hair from his face. "How can you tell the difference…" she whispered. "…between Stockholm Syndrome and love?"

He paused, going through all the memorized answers and recorded data in his mind. This was a first…he was stumped. "I don't know."

She gave off a small smile, and rested her hand on his cold cheek. "Some genius you are."

Technus closed his eyes, and felt the time move again. Slower and slower with each second…

Forty-seven days, nineteen hours, thirty-six minutes, and thirteen point three seconds. He wanted all these inner clocks to stop…maybe that way, the time period could never end. He'd never have to give her back to Danny.

Until he could figure a way for that to happen, he decided to be content with counting how long he was with her.

Forty-seven days, nineteen hours, thirty-five minutes, and sixteen seconds…

Seventeen…

Eighteen…

End.


End file.
